Bettin' a Hundred
by silverlionsnake
Summary: A classic smutty detention story. If you're like me, there can never be enough. Enjoy. Adult content, G/D.


**Disclaimer: I wish I could be a genius like JK Rowling, but alas I am not. I just borrow her wonderful ideas to warp them into my sick pleasures ******

**Warning: Adult Content**

Ginny was betting a hundred today.

First off, she woke up late and threw on whatever was next to her bed on the floor, not noticing that she had put on her best friends skirt, which was drastically shorter than her own, until she heard the wolf whistles from the Slytherine table in the great hall.

She then received a letter from Harry, which put out any hope of the two of them getting back together. He and Hermoine were together. She thought she would be more upset, but being away from him for so long, and hardly getting any letters, she had already begun to feel herself drift away from him. She felt better knowing that it was him ending it, and not her.

Of course after she received the letter it was then time for double potions. The moment her foot stepped though the doorway her hand smacked her forehead as she realized her potions essay was still up in the tower. Not only would she fail, but she would get a nice detention to top it off. And of course, Snape couldn't just tell her she had detention and what not. Oh no, he had to drag it out the entire class and criticize her for every bloody mistake she made. He was such an arse!

This brings us to now. Ginny left by herself, bent over a huge fricken cauldron that stinks to high heaven trying to scrap the crap out of the bottom; Ginny had been going at it for at least an hour now. Her hair which had been down was now tied back with her tie. Her robe was folded up under her knees to give her some cushion and her shirt, which was unbuttoned more than a respectable amount, was sticky with sweat against her body. She could not think it could get any worse until she heard the slow drawl of none other than Draco Fricken Malfoy!

"Don't stop working on my account Red." He drawled as she looked at him. "I will just sit back her and enjoy the view." He said while his eyes racked over her body.

"Enjoy it while you can ferret before I hex your balls off." Ginny snapped back.

"Tsk, tsk. I would think you would need your wand to be able to do something like that Red." Draco said while he twirled her wand through his fingers.

This made Ginny mad. She threw her rag on the floor and walked up to the big ugly git.

"Give it Malfoy. I don't need a wand to rip 'em off." She said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I always knew you wanted to grab my balls little weasel. Why didn't you just ask?" Draco said as he stepped closer to her. "I must say, I enjoy the look you are sporting today. Too bad Potter isn't here to enjoy it, or has he already dumped your ass for that mublood. Though I would say, you look much more fuckable than Granger."

Ginny knew she shouldn't let him affect her so much, but that was the last straw. She shoved him with all she had and he went crashing to the floor, dragging her with him.

"Ouch, Red, you don't need to play so rough. I mean I like it rough, I just like a little warning." He winked at her.

Ginny looked down at Malfoy and couldn't help but think how nice he looked between her legs. Without hesitating she reached down and brushed his hair out of his face. His hand was quick to capture her wrist and bring her towards him. Her face was just above his and her eyes closed. She did not want to see what would happen next.

"Open you eyes Red." Ginny did as she was told. "I want you to see me when I kiss you."

With that Draco pulled her head towards his and gently kissed her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste his and he chuckled, "Seems like I'm not the only one who's wanted this."

Ginny rolled her eyes but continued tracing his lips with her tongue. He tasted like chocolate. He opened his mouth to her and their gentle kisses now became hard and hungry. They dueled with their tongues and their hands were searching each other's bodies looking for skin. Draco let his hands roam her thighs as she sat on top of him. His fingers would brush the edges of her panties and she would moan when he got too close to her warmth. Ginny's hands were obsessed with his hair. She would lace her fingers through the silken strands and pull it hard when she got near its tips, making him groan into her mouth.

She was soon letting her fingers caress his chest and massage his muscles. He moaned at her ministrations, especially when her hands traveled farther south. She was no innocent; she knew what they both wanted. She had never slept with Harry, he left too soon for that to happen, but she had slept with some of her previous boyfriends. Her hands quickly felt for his belt and she had them undone before he knew what she was doing.

"Gods Ginny, you are going to be the end of me." Draco gasped.

Her hands tugged on his pants and he lifted his arse so she could pull them down enough so she could continue. She pulled his silk boxers down far enough to free him and she left his mouth so she could fully enjoy his size.

Ginny was good. Very good. Though Draco was the largest boy she had been with she swallowed his size with ease. He threw his head back and reached for her hair to hold her to him as she lovingly drew her tongue up and down his length. Draco could take no more and pulled her back up to his lips. He never imagined that she would be so willing, that she would be the one to control him. She bit his lower lip and then softened the offense by sucking on it. Ginny rubbed her wet panties against his growth and she could hear the growl deep in his throat. She reached down moved her panties aside and sunk onto him with slow precision. Draco's eyes closed and his head tilted back as he arched into her. He had never felt something this divine. He grabbed her hips and tried to speed up her slow rhythm that would kill him. She moaned as he bucked into her from below, and threw her head back as he quickened his hard thrusts.

"Oh Draco" she gasped as he hit her sweet spot. "Please don't stop!"

At this he flipped them over and pulled her legs unto his shoulders so he could feel her deeper. She screamed and arched into him. Tears came to hear eyes and gasps escaped her mouth as he continued to hit her where she needed it. She arched into him and yelled his name as she came hard around him. This sent him over the edge and he followed her.

He collapsed onto her and moved the hair that had covered her face. Their hearts were racing their sweat was beginning to mix.

"You know Ginny, I could get used to this." Draco said softly into her ear.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "So could I."

With that the two straightened their clothes. Draco cleaned up the cauldrons with a flick of his wand, and they exited the dungeons with Ginny leaning on his arm and Draco's hands comfortably in his pockets.


End file.
